fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Bowser RPG
Bowser RPG is an RPG finally made for the big boss himself, Bowser. It was released on the Nintendo Wii console. Its graphics are more superior then those of other games. It was created by Xzelion. It, like many games, uses the Nintendo GameCube Controller. Storyline It's raining, and the rain trickled down sides of Bowser's Castle. Lightning struck, then the King of the Koopa Troop watched from out his windows, but nothing could prepare him for what was to come. This starts out as Bowser prepares to attack a kingdom. His troops and airship are all prepared when, all of a sudden, the skies turned dim, much dimmer than normal. Poof! Cackletta appeared in front of Bowser. Beside her appeared Tatanga and Sir Grodus. Bowser jumped back and growled, "What are you doing here?" Cackletta laughed, "We are here to destroy Mario, and the World! Join us. . . or die." Bowser laughed, "Fools, the world is for me only!" Tatanga smiled, "Then you will fall, fool!" Bowser laughed and leaped to attack. Two X-Nauts rush in and the game begins. Bowser easily beats the X-Nauts as a tutorial. Then three enemies disappear. Bowser frowns, "I must warn Mario," Bowser turns to Krush, "so start up the engines; we're going to the Mushroom Kingdom!" The Way It All Works Action Box The attacks are a toolbox on the bottom right hand of the screen can be seen. This is called the "Action Box". This action box can be cleared by pressing "Y". The X button will add attacks to the Action box. this is the way of battle. Also "Partners" play an important role in this game. Bowser can travel with two partners at a time. Bowser levels up by using a unique level up system. Characters *Bowser - Playable *Bowser. Jr - Playable *Mario - Boss *Luigi - Boss *Toad - Boss *Peach - Boss Gameplay This game isn't a paper game, like so many other games. The controls utilizes the special Action Box. Controls Overworld *X Button - Jump *Y Button - Use Magic *L button - Switch Current Partner(s) *R Button - Switch Target *A Button - Action Button *B Button - Change Weapon *Control Stick - Move Battle *X Button - Acts an command to the Action Box. *Y Button - Removes a command from the Action Box. *L Button - Switch Current Partner(s) *R Button - Switch Target *A Button - Action Button *B Button - Change Weapon *Start Button - Pause *Control Stick - Move Partners *Kammy Koopa - She is a magic specialist. *Kamek - He is a magic specialist. *King Boo - He is an all-around character. *Petey Piranha - Strength is his speciality. *Shadow Mario - He is smart and cunning. *Tutankoopa - Uses Chain Chomps as weapons for attacking. *Hisstocrat - He has great strength. *Wendy O. Koopa - Fast and quick; high defense. *General Guy - An all-around character. *Doopliss - Doopliss uses his power to transform into the current enemy at will. *Rawk Hawk - Brute strength. *Francis - Weird, and uses his camoflauge to make himself invisible. Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Games Category:Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Wii Games Category:Mario (series)